A technique is known in which display data such as (static or video) image, text, or menu data is displayed on a planar display device in a three-dimensional manner (i.e., 3D display) so that a user can view the data stereoscopically.
In a known example, the 3D display is implemented utilizing disparity between a user's right and left eyes, where data for the right eye and data for the left eye, which slightly differ from each other, are prepared, and those two display data items are displayed simultaneously. In this display method, so that the data for the right eye is visible to the right eye but not visible to the left eye and the data for the left eye is visible to the left eye but not visible to the right eye, a liquid crystal panel that functions as an electronic disparity barrier that blocks specific optical paths is disposed at an appropriate position, so as to provide the display data stereoscopically. This method is generally called a “disparity barrier method”.
A liquid crystal display that can perform such 3D display and ordinary 2D (two-dimensional) display is utilized for televisions or the like and has recently been built in a portable terminal device that can receive TV broadcasting such as one-segment broadcasting (see, for example, Patent-Document 1).